


Principal's Office

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, truck driver Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Claire is in the principal’s office again.





	Principal's Office

Claire was in the principal’s office for the twelfth time in less than a month.  She sat there with her arms crossed, smacking her gum obnoxiously.  Her eyes were trained on the poor secretary, who was doing her best to ignore the troubled girl.

Last time the secretary had encouraged Claire to stop smacking her gum, she’d gotten an earful from Claire about how no one cared about secretaries.

It was sad, really.  For both Claire and the secretary.

The door to the principal’s office opened and Claire stood, swinging her bag over her shoulder and heading inside.  She knew the drill by now.

“Your father is on the phone,” Principal Singer said in his gruff voice, motioning toward the phone sitting on his desk.

“Claire, tell your father what you did,” he continued, sitting in his chair.  Claire rolled her eyes but sunk into her own chair – she probably sat in it more than anyone these days, so it may as well be hers.

“It wasn’t anything, dad,” Claire said, refusing to agree that what she’d done was a problem.  “I just got pissed that they were talking about mom, so I knocked the lunch trays to the floor.”

“Claire…” she heard her father’s voice over the phone.  She could just barely pick up the sound of the road he was on.  Castiel was a truck driver part-time, currently driving to the next state over and back for a trip.  “You can’t get angry every time someone talks about your mother.  She wouldn’t want that.”

Claire couldn’t look at Principal Singer as Castiel spoke, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.  It had been five years since her mother passed away of cancer, and she truly had gotten over it as much as she was able to.  It still stung when people made comments about it, though.

“They’re twats who don’t know a thing about losing someone, dad!  They shouldn’t say anything if they don’t know what they’re talking about.  I just made sure they knew that!”

Principal Singer sighed.  He understood Claire’s situation better than anyone at the school, having been close friends with her mother before she passed.  That was the only reason why Claire hadn’t been suspended for her transgressions.

“Listen, Claire,” Castiel said, a honk sounding in the background.  Claire couldn’t help but smile, her dad was always that truck driver that gave a friendly honk to the kids who motioned to him.  “I’ll be home when you’re done with school today.  Maybe we should call Jody, have a family therapy session tonight?  Would that be helpful?  I want to talk this out.”

As much as Claire hated to admit it, talking with Jody helped her lots.  “I guess, yeah,” she said, slumping further into her seat.  Principal Singer nodded, satisfied with the outcome of the phone call.

He leaned forward so that Castiel could hear him clearly through the phone.  “I’m going to let Claire cool off in my office for the rest of the day, have her teachers send her work here.  Is that alright with you, Mr. Novak?”

“Yes, thank you Principal Singer,” Castiel replied.  “Claire, I’ll see you later today.”

Claire nodded even though Castiel couldn’t see her, moving from her chair to the desk in the corner of Principal Singer’s office.  He ended the call before opening his door, asking his secretary to get work for Claire from her teachers.

He was going to make sure this girl was successful if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
